Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones, tablet computers and the like, have become popular and widely used for communication, entertainment purposes and other purposes. These electronic devices are intended to be carried or moved about and as such, these devices are more likely to be accidentally dropped, hit, or scratched.
Protective cases are used in connection with the electronic devices such as cell phones, smart phones, tablet computers and the like. Due to the sensitive nature of these electronic devices, it is desirable to provide protection for these devices from impacts.
Among many types of mobile phones, bar type mobile phones have recently become very popular. Bar type mobile phones commonly have the screen and keypad on a single face. This structure of bar type mobile phones has made them particularly vulnerable to damages from being dropped or hit into. To protect such mobile phones, various types of cases have been developed and introduced to the market, including a case having a front flip cover.
In case of cell phone cases having a flip cover, there may or may not be a locking device to lock the flip cover to cover the front surface of a cell phone. If there is no locking device, the flip cover may become easily open to expose the screen of a cell phone or personal items secured in the case such as a credit card. Even if there is a locking device, the locking device has complex structure to make the case heavy and bulky and it is not easy for a user to quickly open the flip cover especially when the cell phone rings.
Therefore, to solve the above problems, a magnetic closure having a simple and slim structure of two magnetically attractable members attached to the case and/or the electronic device has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.